fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcana Pretty Cure!
"Leaders Of The Clan! Arcana Pretty Cure!" Arcana Pretty Cure! (アルカナプリキュア！''Arukanapurikyua!) is one of the pretty cure fanseries and the second series created by 'AisuShironami.' Plot ''Arcana Pretty Cure! episode lists. Far away from earth, a dimension, a world called Eikonikos stood. Land where people on earth know as MMORPG games. One day, a virus appeared and started to corrupt the land. Without knowing, the viruses had made their way to the Real Gate which is the where the portal to earth is. People nowdays love to play on their gadgets. From adults to children, they use it to play games, watch movies, read e-books and others. Sometimes they forgot about the time and ditch what they must do. One day, a weird virus glitched on a gadget. It effects the user of the gadget. It started with some headaches that keeps coming, followed by lack of emotions and social interaction, then their body starts to feel hurt as got nosebleed occasionally until they collapse. This peculiar phenomenon are followed by the appearance of strange beings. The ruler of Eikonikos sent his two faithful sidekick to find the legendary warriors to help them. But, they cannot just find any warriors. They must be from the land which corrupted called earth, and these girls are the reicarnations of their bravest warriors. After the girls are found, they must collect the key pieces in order to defeat the virus. Can they finish their task? Why are they the chosen ones? With things become worse for the citizens, they must find they key to this incident. Characters Arcana Pretty Cure! Voice Actors Cures Suzunaka Aimi '(鈴中 相見 ''Suzunaka Aimi) '''/ Cure Knight (キュア ナイトト Kyua Naito) - The lead cure and a girl who loves ballet. Shinju Miho '(真珠 美帆 ''Shinju Miho) '''/ Cure Spectre (キュア スペクトル Kyua Supekutoru) - A pianist and famous swimming athlete. Shikako Matsuri '(鹿子 祭 ''Shikako Matsuri) '''/ Cure Priest (キュア プリシュート Kyua Purishūto) - Owner of a pet shop and a very traditional girl. Hoshizaki Gina '(星ザキ ジーナ ''Hoshizaki Jina) '''/ Cure Enchanter (キュア エンチャンター Kyua Enchanta) - A mage from Eikonikos who love herbs. Fairies Major (メジャー Mejā) - A pink cat who has wings. Minor (マイナー Mainā) - A blue dog who has wings. Villains King Cataclysm '(カタクリズム の王 ''Katakurizumu no ō) - The Leader who mentioned by the villains often. '''Coffin (コフィン Kofin) - A dark mage who is king Cataclysm's loyal follower. Angleria '(アングレリア ''Angureria) - A creature of human fused with a monster-type creature called angler fish. '''Morrigan (モリガン Morigan) - Known by history as someone from Irish mythology and a game character. Goliath (ゴリアテ Goriate) - A half human and half tarantula Reaper (リーパー Rīpā) - Known by humans as the grim reaper. Glitch (グリッチ Guritchi) - The viruses that appeared on devices and become monsters. Secondary Characters Prince Senka (センカ 王子 Senka ōji) - One of the princes of Eikonikos and twin brother of Ligero. He uses a fake name at school, Nisshoku Senka. Prince Ligero (リゲロ王子 Rigero ōji) - One of the princes of Eikonikos and twin brother of Senka. He uses a fake name at school, Nisshoku Ligero. Shikako Yuto (鹿子 湯と Shikako Yuuto) - Matsuri's younger brother who also enrolled in the same school. Yuuki Ayame (雪 あやめ Yuki Ayame) - Matsuri's cousin who's in the same grade as Yuto. Adora (アドラ Adora) - Friend of Gina who escaped with the princes. Her fake name on earth is Aobara Adora. Seth (セス Sesu) - Friend of Gina who escaped Eikonikos. His fake name is Kazehaya Seth. Nebo (ネボ Nebo) - Friend of Gina who escaped. His fake name is Igarashi Nebo. Family Suzunaka Koi - Aimi's father Suzunaka Mana - Aimi's mother Shinju Ao - Miho's father Shinju Umi - Miho's mother Shikako Todo - Matsuri's father Shikako Mayu - Matsuri's mother Movie Only TBA Items Virtual Droplet (バーチャル ドロプレと Bācharu Doropureto) - Special jewels use to transform. Cure Device (キュアデバイス Kyuadebaisu) - A phone-like device used to transform. Card Holder (カードホルダー Kādohorudā) - A box to keep the tarot collected cards. Tarot Cards (タロットカード Tarottokādo) - There are 22 cards which contains major arcanas and each card has its own power and gifted to the cures when they accomplish or do something connected with the card meaning. Transformation They transformed using Virtual Droplets and Cure Device. They hold the droplets and put it in the hole in the Cure Device and shout "Pretty Cure! Game Start!". Then, the screen will lighten on and scanned their bodies. Then, their clothes and hair will become a light dress and undo their hairdos. Their outfit will change and followed by their hair and accesories. The device will be hidden under their outer skirt and their eyes will change color. '"Leaders Of The Clan! Arcana Pretty Cure!" 一族の指導者! アルカナプリキュア! Ichizoku no shidō-sha arukanapurikyua Locations * Teikokutoshi (帝国都市) - the city the main character lives. * Royaume Boarding School (ロワーム寄宿学校 Rowāmu Kishuku gakkō) - The boarding school the characters attend. * Eikonikos (エイコニコス Eikonikosu) - The dimension known by human as game world. Attacks Cure Knight Main * Amore Knight Card * Tarot Strenght Cure Spectre Main * Aquatic Spectre Card * Hanged Man Cure Priest Main * Beast Priest Card * Tarot Judgement Cure Enchanter Main * Magicae Enchanter Card * Tarot Emperor Group Attack * The Fool - Fatuus Proelium Songs Opening Song * Let's Go! Game Start! Ending Song * Power to Fight (Episode 1 - 24) * Rise and Collapse (Episode 25 - 48) Characters Songs These are list of character songs sung by voice actors of the main cures, with some also sung by non cure characters. There are some duets as well. * Just For You - Uchida Maya * Lull of The Sea - Kitamura Eri * When Birds Fly - Hayami Saori * Forbidden Words - Tomatsu Haruka * Love Spell - Uchida Maya & Tomatsu Haruka * The Game of Life - Kitamura Eri & Hayami Saori * The Tragic Titanic - Uchida Maya & Kitamura Eri * Magical Bird - Hayami Saori & Tomatsu Haruka * Eternal Cycle - Uchida Maya & Hayami Saori * The Lonely Sea Witch - Kitamura Eri & Tomatsu Haruka Trivia * This series air from March 18, 2017 - February 17, 2018 * All cures are represented by a fairy tale kingdom. * Similar to DokiDoki Pretty Cure, each cure represents a card symbols in some of their attacks. * Although this series seemed fun and bright, this series is actually pretty dark and mysterious. * This is the second fanseries by AisuShironami * This series circles not only on the playing cards, but also on Tarot cards. * Same like the previous series, Majestic Pretty Cure!, this series has some romance. * The genres for this series are Fantasy, Shoujo, Mystery, Romance, Super Power, Thriller. * There will be two versions of each episode because the story is very dark unlike other Pretty Cure series. ** The clean version where things such as blood, scars, kisses, etc are censored and the normal version where those are not censored. * Villains on this series are not like the original Pretty Cure series or the previous series, Majestic Pretty Cure! ** Villains in this series are real villains with intended to kill * The cures has some relation to MMORPG classes in their names and some attacks. * This series does not have a blue cure and yellow cure like the usual Pretty Cure series. * This is the first series to make the people of the city 'injured' physically and mentally for a long time which is fell into a coma. Gallery See : 'Arcana Pretty Cure! Gallery Creator's Note WARNING!!! '''This series is under construction! If you find anything weird, please do not edit or ask something yet because this series is fully renewed! Thankyou~ References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slight Romance Category:AisuShironami Series Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Action Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Drama Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Technology Themed Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries